paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted
This game is a parody of Skylanders: Trap Team. This game has a total of 150 villains, 10 of them per elements and 5 of them per chapter. The plot of this game is that Night Ryder has released the most wanted criminals from Pawtarus Maximum Security Prison in Adventure Bay, and it's up to the PAW Patrol along with the Trapper PAWS to round them all up, and they have a secret weapon to do so: Capturenite Cubes! If u have any suggestions for Villains and names for the Trapper PAWS post it in the comment section below. For the villains, tell me his/her name, it's species, it's back story and it's element. As for the Trapper PAWS same thing, but they must be dogs! Playable Characters *Ryder *Alex *Katie *Kiko Hamasaki *Robo-Pup *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Logan Hinako *Suzan Hinako *Monty Hinako *Tundra *Penelope *Lilac *Dusty *Tex *Cali *Chickaletta *Ocean *Rosie *Proton *Eve *Kiddy *Hikari *Emily Thorn *Richardio Thorn *Benjemen Thorn *Blizzard *Flurry *Petey Perplex Trapper PAWS *Blowaway (Breed: Cocker Spaniel. Voice actor: Rainn Wilson. Capturenite Weapon: Whip. Element: Air) *Cookie (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice actor: Jocelyne Loewen. Capturenite Weapon: Soccer Ball. Element: Time) *Talon (Breed: Bloodhound. Voice actor: James Patrick Stuart. Capturenite Weapon: Missile Launcher. Element: Tech) *Rafael (Breed:Beauceron. Capturenite Weapon: Spanish Guitar. Element: Music) *Donna (Breed: Irish Wolf Hound. Voice: Katey Sagal. Capturenite Weapon: Lance. Element: Undead) *Everest (Breed: Bernese Mountain Dog. Capturnenite Weapon: Grapplng Hook. Element: Earth) *Cooper (Breed: Beagle/Labrador Retriever Mix. Voice: Billy West. Capturenite Weapon: Ice Pick. Element: Water) *Icee (Breed: Wolf Husky Mix. Voice: Lauren Tom Capturenite Weapon: Elemental Paws. Element: Water) *Andrew (Breed: Border Collie. Capturenite Weapon: Ice Skate Gauntlets. Element: Earth) *Gueshwindigkeith (Breed: German Shepard. Voice actor: Vic Mignogna. Capturenite Weapon: Karate Gloves. Element: Magic) *Eaglo (Breed: Cocker Spaniel. Voice Actor: Jason Ritter. Capturenite Weapon: The Rebirth Staff. Element: Magic) *Kenneth Smith (Species: Human. Voice Actor: Roger Craig Smith. Capturenite Weapon: Boxing Gloves. Element: Air) *Farmer Yumi (Species: Human. Voice Actor: Hiromi Okuyama. Capturenite Weapon: Pitchfork. Element: Life) *Emiko (Species: Human. Voice Actor: Ashleigh Ball. Capturenite Weapon: Bo-Staff. Element: Time) *ThinMints (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice: Kira Tozer. Capturenite Weapon: Camera. Element: Cryptid) *GingerSnap (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice: Tabitha St. Germain. Capturenite Weapon: Electric Guitar. Element: Music) *Biscotti (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice: Nicole Oliver. Capturenite Weapon: Sewing Needle Sword. Element: Movie) *Princess Aquina (Breed: Mer-Pup. Voice: Nicole Oliver. Capturenite Weapon: Triton. Element: Cryptid) *Victoria (Breed: English Bulldog. Voice: Tabitha St. Germain. Capturenite Weapon: Judo Gloves. Element: Life) *Space Alien (Species: Space Alien. Voice: Sam Vincent. Capturenite Weapon: Alien Bubble Gun. Element: Galaxy) *Luna (Breed: Night Wolf. Voice: Cahty Weseluck. Capturenite Weapon: Lightsaber. Element: Galaxy) *Spirit (Breed: Beagle. Voice: Ashleigh Ball. Capturenite Weapon: Needle. Element: Mutant) *Switch (Breed: Shape shifter Pup. Voice: Kyle Rideout. Capturenite Weapon: Axe. Element: Mutant) *Windy (Breed: Skeleton Poodle. Voice: Michaela Dietz. Capturenite Weapon: Bone-A-Rang. Element: Undead) *Flamenco (Breed: Akita. Voice: Alex House. Capturenite Weapon: Rose Hammer. Element: Movie) *Tiki (Breed: Mixed Breed. Voice: Phil LaMarr. Capturenite Weapon: Ukelele. Element: Fire) * Jack (Breed: Jack Russell. Voice: Logan Grove. Capturenite Weapon: Dynamite. Element: Fire) *Daichi (Breed: Shiba Inu. Voice: Mona Marshall. Capturenite Weapon: Firework. Element: Fire) *Iron Pup (Breed: Chiwawa. Voice: Jeff Bennet. Capturenite Weapon: Robot Suit. Element: Tech) *Agro (Breed: Pit-bull. Voice: Tyrone Savage. Capturenite Weapon: Sais. Element: Darkness) * Xolo (Breed: Xoloitzcuintle. Voice: Jonathan Salvin. Capturenite Weapon: Fangs. Element; Darkness) Teams The OveRyders *Ryder *Chase *Blowaway *Skye *Proton *Logan Hinako *Ocean *Rosie *Dusty *Petey Perplex *Tex The Young Explorers *Alex *Tundra *Rocky *Lilac *Kiko Hamasaki *Marshall *Kiddy *Blizzard *Monty Hinako *Flurry *Suzan Hinako The Expert Fighters *Katie *Kenneth Smith *Rubble *Zuma *Penelope *Cali *Chickaletta *Eve *Hikari *Emily *Richardio *Benjamen Thorn *Robo-Pup Trappable Villains Air *Zap *Gales *Sparx the Shocking Spaniel *Board Squawk (Species: Pelican/Dance Mat Hybrid) *Eyks *Thunder Serpent (Species: Thunderbolt/Snake Hybrid) *General Seagull (Species: Seagull) *Molt Volt (Species: Hawk. Voice: Tim Lagasse. Main Weapon: The Zeus Cannon) *Trickster (Species: Alligator. Voice: Louis Chirillo) *Madness Gladys (Species: Skunk Gladiator) * Hurriberus (Species: Hurricane/Cerberus) * Lowpressure (Species: Windmill. Nationally: Switzerland) * Airhead (Species: Hot Air Balloon. Episode: Pup Pup and Away) * Big Fisher (Species: Pelican) * Heart Breaker (Species: Shadow Cupid) * Songbird (Species: Bird Monster. From: Bioshock Infinite) * Lawn-Mohawk (Species: Lawnmower. 80's Event: The Mohawk) * Jump Hope (Species: Frog/Backpack Hybrid) * Beary Big (Species: Bear. Based off of: Akakabuto from Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Steam Punk (Species: Steam Powered Ram) Water *Frosty *Amuz *Ice Dog *Water Baboon *Brain Freezy *Ymeow *Tsunami *Monster Suds *Shadow Wally *Overflow (Species: Goldfish. Voice: Tony Hale) * Tidal wave (Species: Leviathan) *Francisco (Species: Parrot. Nationally: Cuba) *Ship Wreck (Species: Pirate Ship. Episode: Pups and the Pirate Treasure) *Mad Surfer (Species: Human) * * * * * Viclyder (Species: Doberman. Based of off: Vicious from Cowboy Bebop) * Earth Bookworm (Species: Graboid. Voice: Jeff Bennet) Bulldozer Elbbur Horn-Drill Muddy Marie (Species: Dirty Maid. Voice: Mona Marshall) Earth-Cake (Species: Cake. Voice: Fred Tatasicore) Mud-Bath (Species: Muddy Bathtub. Voice: Stephen Glickman) Tremor Tarantula General Snips (Species: Crab. Voice: Trey Parker) Title Flipper (Species: Giant Domino. Voice: Kevin Michael Richardson) Earth-Shake (Species: Plesiosaurus) She-dy Business (Species: Snake, Nationally: China) Hop-Stepper (Species: Bunny. Episode: Pups Save the Bunnies) Life *Ashley *Pollution Pup *Ykcor (Species: Mixed Breed. Voice: Stuart Ralson) *Motor-Fly *The Honey-Pill Gang *Snake Vine (Species: Grape Vine/Snake Hybrid) *Matador Long Legs *Bee Wolf (Species: Wolf made out of Bees. Voice: Tom Kane) *Leaf Thief (Species: Hippogriff) *Melody (Species: Dalmatian. Voice Actor: Deedee Magno Hall. Main Weapon: Life Beams) * Wood Smasher (Species: Yggdrasil) * Anais Bordeaux (Species: Human. Nationally: France) * The Veggihilator (Species: Pumpkin Monster. Episode: Pups Fall Festival) * * Tree Danger (Species: Chainsaw Robot) Tech *Robo-Raptor *Madame Bomb *Slash (Species: Basset Hound. Voice: Greg Ellis. Main weapon: Katana) *Road Ripper *Redyr *Card Shark (Species: Catfish. Voice: Nolan North) *Andrew Snake-Eyes *Rug-Step *Bionic Bunny *Copy-Cat * Gear Factor (Species: Giant Armor) * Inu-Neer (Species: Shiba Inu. Nationally: Japan) * Robo Pup Beta (Species: Robot Pup. Episode: Pups Save Ryder's Robot) * * * The Troublemakers (Species: Unknown. From: Team Umizoomi. Voices: Nick Heatherington and Jason Harris) * * * Gadget Habit (Species: Robot Cat. Based off of: Doraemon) Undead *Heidi-Cane *Lily Demonock *Hunter (Species: German Shepard. Voice: Will Arnett) *Ranger Ryder (Species: Human. Voice: Owen Mason. Main weapon: Silenced Pistol) *Zom Bomb (Species: Zombie Frog. Voice: Jess Harnell) *Carith (Species: Rottweiler. Voice: Kathleen Barr) *Pound Duppy (Species: Duppy/Dog Hybrid. Voice: Tony Hale) *Ghost (Species: Albino Bloodhound. Voice: Maurice LaMarche. Main weapon: Shuriken Launcher) *Violet Brown (Species: Beagle. Voice Actor: Oliva Olson) *Hankey-Stein (Species: Frankenstein's Monster Vocie: Bill Fagerbakke) * Coffin Banger (Species: Coffin) * Rotting Rebel (Species: Eagle. Nationally: USA) * Demolition Race (Species: Mechanical Monster. Episode: Pups Great Race) * * Skull-brero (Species: La Catrina) * * Needle Beetle (Species: Beetle. 80's Event: John Lenon's Murder) * * * Fire *Kamasouffle (Species: Souffle) *SurtuRuff (Species: Labrador) *Smokehound (Species: Dalmatian) *Llshram (Species: Dalmatian) *Basterderm (Species: Robot Elephant) *Blaze (Species: Fire Elemental Tiger. Voice: Jim Cummings) *Sabina Alfonso (Species: Human. Voice: Madeleine Martin) *Anon (Species: Doberman Voice: Louis Chirillo) *Natasha (Species: Black Russian Terrier) *Kuchisake-Oven (Species: Oven Ghost Mecha) * Blazer (Species: Gorilla) * Hot Hump (Species: Camel. Nationally: Egypt) * Fire Guard (Species: Lifeguard Tower. Episode: Pups Fight Fire.) Magic *Dixie *Kalvin the Kaotic Kat (Species: Alien Feline. Voice: John Dimaggio) *Dementrio the Demon Lord *Misty Shadows *Abnormaliva (Species: Persian Cat. Voice: Kari Wahlgren) *Fasta Blasta *Chop-Corn (Species: Corn Cob) *Slow Yo (Species: Sloth) *Izabella Humdinger (Species: Human) *Fad Hatter (Species: Golden Retriever) * Magik (Species: Crystal) * Gary Dogger (Species: English Settler. Nationally: England) * Ribbon Wrap (Species: Ribbon. Episode: Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe) * Haoc Hammock (Species: Living Hammock) * Cawdi Gras (Species: Crow) * Reflux (Species: Knaaren. Game: Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. Voice: Ziggy Marley) Darkness (Aka Kaos) *Barlow *Night Ryder *Brutus Garnell (Species: Doberman. Voice: Kwesi Boakye) *Muno Bruno *Esahc *Dark Blizzard *Natellie "Jinx" Jenkins (Species: Black Cat. Voice: Cree Summers) *Dark Chaos (Species: Ghost. Voice: John Kassir) *Trixie "Trickster" Jenkins (Species: Black Cat. Voice: Cree Summers) *Gram * Dark Alex (Species: Human. Voice: Christian Distefando) * Silent Song (Species: Siren. Nationally: Greek) * Mutt-Tacular (Species: Mixed Breed. Episode: Pup-Tacular) * * * Negativatron (Species: Giant Space Vacuum. From: Little Big Planet 2) Music *SaxoPhant (Species: Elephant) *Jay Zapper (Species: Wolverine) *Punk Hop (Species: Kangaroo) *Scarllimbo (Species: Fox. Voice:) *DJ Crablegs (Species: DJ Table/Crab Hybrid) *Wing Strings (Species: Crane) *Hoot Flute (Species: Owl) *Bull Horn (Species: Bull) *Strumming Bird (Species: Hummingbird) *Organ Horn (Species: Triceratops) * Disco Brawler (Species: Disco Ball) * Flamango (Species: Flamingo. Nationally: Spain) * Jukebox Zero (Species: Jukebox. Episodes: Pup Pup Boogie, Pups Save Christmas and Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt) Time *Cuckoo-Cat (Species: Cat/Cuckoo Clock Hybrid. Voice: Jessica DiCicco) *Clay-Watch (Species: Bear) *Hour-Blast (Species: Bee) *Time Rift (Species: Jaguar) *Hour Howler (Species: Wolf) *Choo Choo Clock (Species: Train/Salamander Hybrid) *Stop Watch (Species: Turtle) *Time Prowler (Species: Tiger) *Quantium Bone (Species: Beagle. Voice: Jason Ritter) *Vivica (Species: Poodle. Voice: Nicole Oliver) * Time Fighter (Species: Alarm Clock) * Sand-Storm (Species: Hourglass. Nationally: India) * Phobiaric (Species: Demon made of Fears. Episode: Pups Save a Toof) * * * Clockwerk (Species: Robot Owl. From: Sly Cooper Franchise) Galaxy *King Galaxta (Species: UFOwlet) *U.F.K.O. (Species: UFO) *Crescent Doom (Species: Robotic Moon Mecha) *Rover-Field (Species: Mars Rover/Monster Hybrid) *Esmerelda (Species: Sun Cat.) *Comet Wasp (Species: Wasp) *Super-Nova Flare (Species: Dragon) *Light Beacon (Species: Shape-Shifter) *Nebula Core (Species: Jersey Devil) *Cosmic Warrior (Species: Star) * Chop Circle (Species: Black Hole) *Blast Off (Species: Rocket. Nationally: Russian) * Cattle-Galaxtic (Species: Bull. Episode: Pups Save a Hoedown) * * * * Star Gazer (Species: Telescope) * * Cryptid *Adventure Bay Snow Monster *El Calzone-Cabra (Species: Chupacabra) *Black Laboom (Species: Sea Monster) *Y2K Kat (Species: Y2K/Kitten Hybrid) *Rowdy Raptor (Species: Raptor) *Rinty (Species: Chiwawa) *Dawn Ryder (Species: Human) *Stone Stare (Species: Gargoyle) *Shock Loch (Species: Lochness Monster) *Pond Poacher (Species: Mokele-mbembe) * Snake Bite (Species: Midgar Soulum) * Beta Scorp (Species: Scorpion/Alien Hybrid. Nationally: Istanbul) * Ancestor's Spirit (Species: Ghost. Episode: Pups and the Ghost Pirate) Movie *Tux-I-nator (Species: Machine Crawler) *Gang Bang (Species: Siamese Cat) *Collie-Wood (Species: Breaded Collie) *Apoco-Lynx (Species: Lynx) *Dino-S'more (Species: Dinosaur/Marshmallow Hybrid) *Bill Buster (Species: Dinosaur costume. Voice: Dan Castanella) *Warcarrier (Species: Kangaroo) *Gecko Double 0 (Species: Chameleon) *Turtlesystem (Species: Turtle) *Time Penguin (Species: Penguin) * Explodezilla (Species: Giant Lizard) * Shox Rox (Species: Pomeranian. Nationally: Canadian) Mutant *Quack Widow (Species: Spider/Duck Hybrid) *Dachompa (Species: African Shaman. Voice: Billy West) *Clone Crab (Species: Cloning Machine/Crab Hybrid) * The Drakon (Species: Mutated Doberman. Voice: Louis Chirillo. Main weapon: Brass knuckles) * Mob Motor (Species: Angry Mob/Robot Spider Hybrid) * SmileMandUzzy (Species: Frog/Monkey/Gosling Hybrid) * Mask Masher (Species: Animatronic Coyote) * Yipper (Species: Chiwawa) * Lobstergator (Species: Lobster/Alligator Hybrid) * Sergeant Firework (Species: Arcade Machine) * Sharp Shark (Species:Tyrannosaurus/Megalodon Hybrid) * Scalek (Species: Snake/Robot Hybrid) * Fight Light (Species: Narwhal/Lighthouse Hybrid. Episode: Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie) * * *Raving Rabbid (Species: Raving Rabbids. Voice: Yoann Perrier From: Rabbids Invasion, Rayman Raving Rabbids 1,2 and 3, Rabbids Go Home, Just Dance 2, 4 and 2015, Rabbids Alive and Kicking, Rabbids Land and Rabbids Travel in Time) *Energy Burst (Species: Human. 80's Event: The Chernobyl Disaster) * * * Chapters *Chapter 1: Pups Meet the Trapper PAWS (Villains: Ashley, Frosty, Zap, Dixie and Barlow) *Chapter 2: Pups Get Cooking! (Villains: Earth-Cake, Kamasouffle, El Calzone-Cabra, Brain Freezy and Chop Corn) *Chapter 3: Pups Film Festival. (Villains: Tux-I-nator, Gram, Yipper, Vivica and Rinty) *Chapter 4: Pups and the Doopelganger (Villains: Apoco-Lynx, Bee Wolf, Mud Bath, Esahc and Llahrsam) *Chapter 5: Pups Mirror Mash (Villains: Elbbur, Eyks, Ycokr, Amuz and Redyr) *Chapter 6: Pups Get Shocked! (Villains: The Honey Pill Gang, Dark Chaos, Sabina Alfonso, Clay-Watch and Sparx the Shocking Spaniel) *Chapter 7: Pups and the Abnormal Afternoon (Villains: Molt Volt, Bionic Bunny, Dachompba, Cuckoo-Cat and Abnormaliva) *Chapter 8: Pups and the Bomb Squad (Villains: Zom Bomb, Black Laboom, Blasterderm, Water Baboon and Madame Bomb) *Chapter 9: Pups and the Magic Show (Villains: Choo Choo Clock, Card Shark, Trixie "Trickster" Jenkins, Hoot Flute and Dementrio the Demon Lord) *Chapter 10: Pups and the Ring Leader (Villains: Violet, Bookworm, Heidi-Cane, Copy Cat and Kalvin the Kaotic Kat) *Chapter 11: Pups Go Hunting. (Villains: Hankey-Stein, Brutus Garnell, Slash, Anon and Ranger Ryder) *Chapter 12: Pups and the Barnyard Brawl (Villains: Pound Duppy, U.F.K.O, Snake Vine, Thunder Serpent and Bull Horn) *Chapter 13: Pups and the Godly Grudge (Viilains: King Galaxta, SutuRuff, Ymeow, Adventure Bay Snow Monster and Organ Horn) *Chapter 14: Pups Slug Fest (Villains: Time Rift, Gang Bang, Slow Yo, Natellie "Jinx" Jenkins and Andrew Snake-Eyes) *Chapter 15: Pups Hit and Run! (Villains: Fasta Blasta, Monster Suds, Muno Bruno, Motor-Fly and Road Ripper) *Chapter 16: Pups Do the Time Warp! (Villains: Lily Demonock, Horn-Drill, Dino S'more,Cresent Doom and Quantium Bone) *Chapter 17: Pups V.S. The Roboto Trio (Villains: Madness Gladys, Clone Crab, Rowdy Raptor, General Snips and Kuchisake-Oven) *Chapter 18: Pups Fright Night (Villains: Muddy Marie, Rug-Step, Misty Shadows, Blaze and Carith) *Chapter 19: Pups and the Mutant Outbreak (Villains: Overflow, Board-Squawk, Rover-Field, DJ Crablegs and Mob-Motor) *Chapter 20: Pups on Thin Ice! (Villains: Sax-O-Phant, Quack Widow, Comet Wasp, Time Penguin and Ice Dog) *Chapter 21: Pups and the Master of Shadows (Villains: Lobstergator, Trickster, Bill Buster, Super-Nova Flare and Dark Blizzard) *Chapter 22: Pups Home Invasion! (Villains: Mask Masher, Strumming Bird, Tremor Tarantula, Hour-Blast and Y2K Kat) *Chapter 23: Pups Fight Hell-Fire! (Villains: Melody, Wing Strings, Gecko Double 0, Shock Loch and Smokehound) *Chapter 24: Pups Wrecking Crew (Villains: Sergeant Firework, Pond Poacher, Light Beacon, Leaf Thief and Bulldozer) *Chapter 25: Pups and the Crime Wave! (Villains: Scarllimbo, Turtlesystem, Cosmic Warrior, Time Prowler and Hunter) *Chapter 26: Pups and the Tree Torturers! (Villains: SmileMandy, Time Penguin, Nebula Core, Jay Zapper and Pollution Pup) *Chapter 27: Pups and the Great Flood! (Villains: Fad Hatter, Genreal Seagull, Hour Howler, Stone Stare and Tsunami) *Chapter 28: Pups and the Air Ambush! (Villains: Title Flipper, Punk Hop, Natasha, Stop Watch and Gales) *Chapter 29: Pups and the Robot Rampage!! (Villains: Shadow Wally, Matador Long-Legs, Warcarrier, Esmerelda and Robo-Raptor) *Chapter 30: Pups and the Battle for Adventure Bay (Villains: Ghost, The Drakon, Dawn Ryder, Izabella Humdinger and Night Ryder) Gallery Weapons Types Introduced *Kitchen Untensels *Logan's Spy Stuff *Helper Weapons *Hybrid Weapons *Lances *Bazookas DLC Packs *Giant Monster Movie Marathon Pack : *Around the World Pack: *The Past Has Come To Us! Pack: *Tropical Paradise Pack: *Tonight's A Holiday Pack: *Special Guest Star Pack: *It Came From The 80's Pack!: *School Years Pack: *Rise from the Ashes Pack: *Let the Games Begin Pack: Achievements *You're all Excellent Pups!!- Collect all Achievements *Coven of Shame- Capture Barlow *The Cake Isn't A Lie- Capture Earth-Cake's *Grounded- Capture the Bullie's *Fasest Fire Pup- Capture Llahsram *7 Years of Bad Luck- Capture Redyr *Shocking Finish- Capture Sparx *Let the Heads Roll- Capture Abnormaliva *Not a Good Firework- Capture Madame Bomb *Demon? More Like Prey- Capture Dementrio *The Show Must Not Go On- Capture Kalvin *Siblings Are For Life... Maybe Not- Capture Ranger *Ole Matador- Capture Bull Horn *Age of Extintion- Capture Organ Horn *T.K.O!- Capture Andrew Snake Eye *Road Kill- Capture Road Ripper *F In Physics- Capture Quanitum Bone *No More Female Violence- Capture Kuchisake-Oven *A Wife Falls Like Her Husband- Capture Carith *Webbed Like A Fly- Capture Mob-Motor *Hot Winter- Capture Ice Dog *Some Brother's Need To Learn- Capture Dark Blizzard *K9 Antivirus- Capture Y2K Kat *Spontanneous Combustion- Capture Smokehound *Digged Out- Capture Bulldozer *The Hunter Has Become The Hunted- Capture Hunter *The Earth Needs Us!- Capture Pollution Pup *Swimming is Forrbidden- Capture Tsunami *Crash Landing- Capture Gales *Shut Down- Capture Robo-Raptor *You Saved The Day!- Capture Night Ryder! *Master Chef- Collect All Kitchen Untensils *Secret Agent- Collect All of Logan's Spy Stuff *It's All About Teamwork- Collect All Helper Weapons *Perfect Combination- Collect All Hybrid Weapons *Piercing Talent- Collect All Lances *Highest Ranking- Collect All Bazookas * Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Games